Exodia OTK
There are many ways to get all 5 pieces of Exodia into your hand in one turn. Each of the following decks focuses on different playing styles in getting Exodia to the hand A.S.A.P. The Best way to play Exodia is to concentrate on draw power and protection of the Exodia pieces. Exodia OTK Mega Draw Monsters * 5 Pieces of Exodia * Royal Magical Library * Destiny Hero - Dogma * Destiny Hero - Plasma * Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster * Broww, Huntsman of Dark World Spells * Destiny Draw * Trade-In * Upstart Goblin * Dark World Dealings * Allure of Darkness * Hand Destruction * Reload * Magical Mallet * Gold Sarcophagus This deck focuses on using mass draw power to get through your deck as quickly as possible in one turn. By Using Royal Magical Library for a big boost in this deck you are able to go through the deck at rocket speed and possibly drawing the whole deck in one turn, leaving your opponent with very little reaction time. By using LV8 Destiny Herocards we can use Trade-In along side Destiny Draw in order to get the most flexibility out of the deck. However, Destiny Draw was limited in the March 1st ban list making this deck lose major power. Deep Draw Dragon Exodia This deck does not have an infinite loop, but this is a great draw engine with an OTK/FTK if done right. It includes the Toon Table of Contents search engine, this time with Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. This is currently the best way to run an Exodia deck in the Advanced Format. Cards for this deck include: * Blue Eyes White Dragon * Blue Eyes Toon Dragon * White Stone of Legend * Flamvell Guard * Royal Magical Library * Toon Table of Contents * Cards of Consonance * Trade-In * Super Rejuvenation * Upstart Goblin * Card Destruction/Dark World Dealings * Dark Factory of Mass Production Manticore's Exodia Engine *Foolish Burial *1 Manticore of Darkness in your hand and 1 in your deck *Card of Safe Return Use Foolish Burial to send the Manticore of Darkness from your deck to the graveyard. At the End Phase, send the on-field Manticore of Darkness to the graveyard to revive the other Manticore of Darkness. You get to draw 1 card due to Card of Safe Return's effect. Keep repeating until you draw all 5 cards of Exodia. You'd want a card to counter D.D. Crow, or it will remove Manticore of Darkness from play, ruining your loop. Prohibition and Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer can stop D.D. Crow in its tracks. Alternatively, you could use Generation Shift instead of Foolish Burial - or indeed, any spell or trap where you discard a card as a cost. Card of Safe Return is Banned in Advanced. Making this version only Traditional. Infinite Equip Draw Loop *Gearfried the Iron Knight *Butterfly Dagger - Elma *Royal Magical Library First, Royal Magical Library and Gearfried the Iron Knight must be both face-up on the field. Equip Gearfried the Iron Knight with Butterfly Dagger - Elma. Due to Gearfried the Iron Knight's effect, Butterfly Dagger - Elma will be destroyed, but because of Butterfly Dagger - Elma's effect, it will be returned to your hand instead. Also, Royal Magical Library will receive 1 counter. When there are 3 counters on Royal Magical Library, you get to draw a card. So keep using Butterfly Dagger - Elma until you draw all 5 cards of Exodia. Butterfly Dagger - Elma is Banned in Advanced. Making this version only Traditional. Heart of the Underdog Exodia * Heart of the Underdog * The 5 pieces of Exodia * Hand Destruction * Reload * Many Level 4 Normal Monsters with high stats. The goal is to activate Heart of the Underdog and use its effect to draw as much of the deck as necessary. Hand Destruction and Reload are used because they are Quick-Play Spells, so they can be activated during the Draw Phase, making it easier to draw Heart of the Underdog more quickly and consistently without later interruption Heart of the Underdog's effect. Appropriate Exodia * The 5 pieces of Exodia * Appropriate * Destiny Hero - Defender * Chainsaw Insect * various cards to make your opponent draw cards while you draw 2 cards for their one The Goal of this deck is simple, Make a searchable/drawing Exodia deck. Having Exodia is one thing but having the cards to make your opponent draw cards while you draw 2 more than he/she does is effective. Hiro's Shadow Scout and Cup of Ace are great cards to use because they make your opponent draw cards while you chain your Appropriate to their draw. Cards that force your opponent to draw like The Bistro Butcher are pretty useful for this strategy. Dark Bribe is one of the staple cards in this deck. Makyura's Exodia * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Makyura the Destructor * Morphing Jar * Hand Destruction * Any Traps with Draw effect This combo focus into drawing the 5 pieces of Exodia in the opponent's turn. You must discard Makyura the Destructor on the opponent's turn with Morphing Jar (to get a best hand and activate the key Traps) or Hand Destruction (not to waste the Exodia pieces already into your hand). due to Makyura's effect you might activate Reckless Greed, Good Goblin Housekeeping and even Legacy of Yata-Garasu right from your hand into the opponent's turn, turning into a deadly FTK when your opponents least expects it. Another combos might work like that, such as Cathedral of Nobles with Sixth Sense, making you to draw cards easily, or even milling your Deck with complacency. Those cards are both responsible for the OCG banned list. Standard Exodia * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Hand Destruction * Upstart Goblin * Sangan * Dark Eruption * Different Dimension Capsule * Limit Reverse * Foolish Burial * Magic Planter This version of is probably the cheapest way of constructing an Exodia deck. Mainly on the first turn, you use Foolish Burial or Different Dimension Capsule to get Sangan. Using Unlimited Cards helps here. Then, continuously use Upstart Goblin, Hand Destruction, or Card Destruction. Use Limit Reverse or Dark Eruption (if you'd like, you can even put in a Card of Safe Return)to repeatedly use Sangan's effect to win the duel. This deck is obviously vulnerable to Aggro Decks and Beatdown Decks, so use stall cards like Messenger of Peace, Wall of Revealing Light, Gravity Bind, or Destiny Hero - Defender. Plus, cards like Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive and Emissary of the Afterlife shall help you draw or search for the Exodia pieces. Rainbow Ruins Brionac Exodia OTK *All 5 pieces of Exodia *Crystal Beasts *Witch of the Black Rose *Krebons *Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins *Emergency Teleport *Rare Value *Crystal Blessing *Crystal Beacon *Crystal Counter *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier First of all, you must get Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins + 4 Crystal Beasts in your spell and trap card zones. Then you must have Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier on the field. Use the effect of Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins to draw 1 card. Then use the effect of Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier to return your Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins to your hand. Activate it and use it's effect again to draw 1 card. Repeat the same thing as many times as you need until you drew the 5 Exodia parts and win. Use Rare Value, Crystal Beacon, Emergency Teleport, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins and Witch of the Black Rose to help you draw and empty your deck faster as well as synchro summoning your Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier and fill your spell and trap cards zones to draw more cards with Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins. Use Crystal Counter and Crystal Blessing to fill your spell and trap cards zones faster. If you successfully get all the needed cards on the field plus 5 cards in your hands, you win the duel. X-Saber Exodia OTK *All 5 pieces of Exodia *X-Saber Palomuro x2 *X-Saber Axel *Rainbow Life You will need 1 X-Saber Palomuro in your graveyard and 1 on your field. You will also need X-Saber Axel on your field and Rainbow Life face down. First you need to activate Rainbow Life. Now you attack with X-Saber Plaomuro against a monster which has 500 ATK or more than it. With Rainbow Life you will gain the Life Points that you should of lost and with X-Saber Axel you will draw a card and then you can pay 500 Life Points to summon the other X-Saber Plaomuro from your graveyard and keep on attacking until you have drawn out your deck.